Le mystèrieux secret
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Mais que font Tony et Abby en pleine nuit chez Gibbs? Ils cherchent! Mais vont-ils trouver?


**Kiloukou.**

Bon voici un petit OS pas comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. Il n'a pas vraiment de but si ce n'est de divertir. Disons que c'est une parenthèse en attendant la suite de ma fic en cour.

C'est sans chichi et tralala que je poste ceci, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ca y est on y est !<strong>

-** Il va nous tuer s'il le sait.**

**- Mais non. Du moins toi peut-être, mais pas moi en tout cas.**

**- Sympa Abs. Merci.**

**- A ton service.**

**- Tu sais que je n'aie pas assez bu de bières pour oublier qu'on pénètre par effraction chez Gibbs.**

**- Quelle effraction ? Sa porte est toujours ouverte pour nous !**

**- Quand il est là, pas quand il est à une soirée avec Ducky.**

**- Oh arrête un peu et montre-moi ta réputation de DiNozzo, qui n'a peur de rien.**

**- Je n'ai peur de rien, à part de Gibbs.**

Abby se penche vers lui et lui fait un bisou sur la joue en même temps qu'elle ouvre la porte d'entrée de la maison de Gibbs.

**- Je te protègerais du grand manitou Tony, si ça tourne mal. Et sinon, au pire, je récupère ton agrafeuse Mickey Mouse avant Ducky.**

**- Tu sais remonter le moral des troupes Abs. Je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant.**

Abby lui fait un large sourire et pénètre dans la maison tout doucement pour éviter de faire du bruit comme si elle avait peur de se faire prendre, suivie de Tony qui referme derrière lui. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et récupère deux bières dans le frigo, qu'il décapsule pour en tendre une à Abby et boire l'autre.

**- Il m'en faut bien une de plus pour me faire oublier que demain je serais mort.**

**- Tu exagères Tony.**

**- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là déjà ?**

**- Parce que tu m'aimes et qu'il faut que je sache. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi.**

**- Mouai.**

Abby pose sa bière à moitié vide à présent sur la table et empoigne Tony par la manche de sa veste pour le tirer.

**- Aller, viens !**

Tony pose rapidement à son tour sa bière avant d'être entrainé vers la porte où se trouvent les escaliers qui mènent à la cave. Mais juste avant d'arriver en bas, à quelques marches de la cave, Abby s'emmêle les pieds et trébuche, embarquant Tony avec elle. Tony a le réflexe de l'enlacer au niveau de la taille pour garder un certain équilibre. Ils font un tour sur eux-mêmes en terminant de descendre les marches avant de se heurter au mur en face d'eux, Tony dos à celui-ci avec Abby toujours dans ses bras.

Ils se regardent longuement dans la même position, pour enfin se mettre à rire aux éclats.

**- Tu n'as rien de cassé Abs ?**

**- Non et toi ?**

**- Bah je pense qu'après m'avoir tué pour avoir pénétré chez lui, Gibbs me ressuscitera pour me tuer de nouveau de m'être foulé la cheville chez lui.**

Abby se remet à rire faisant sourire Tony. Abby reprend son sérieux d'un coup et se redresse.

**- Bon. Prêt pour votre mission lieutenant.**

**- Prêt mon colonel.**

-** Très bien. Alors voici le plan. Tu vas vers cette direction et moi vers celle-ci.**

**- A vos ordres colonel Smith.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Bah John Smith, Hannibal.**

**- Ah oui. Ok Futé. Go!**

**- Permission de parler.**

**- Oh Tony, quoi encore ?**

**- On cherche quoi exactement ?**

**- Bah son secret.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. Et ça ressemble à quoi ?**

**- Pour un futé, Futé, tu n'es pas très futé. Je le saurais, je ne serais pas là.**

Tony lève un peu le bras avec son index vers le haut et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme voyant les gros yeux que lui fait Abby. Elle se dirige ensuite contre le mur et pose son oreille dessus en toquant à plusieurs reprises dessus. Tony la regarde faire et décide de faire le tour de la pièce tout en boitant et en scrutant le plafond. Il fait un tour sur lui-même et regarde ensuite le sol. Abby se décolle de son mur en soupirant d'exaspération et se dirige vers l'établi. Elle plisse les yeux et se penche d'un coup sur le côté mettant ainsi sa tête à l'envers pour regarder dessous. Mais se redresse aussitôt.

**- Tu sais quoi Tony, je viens de rajouter une règle à ma liste.**

**- Ah oui, laquelle ?**

**- Ne jamais se pencher d'un coup après avoir bu plusieurs bières. Ça donne la nausée.**

Tony sourit et la rejoint. Et pendant qu'elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à genoux sous l'établi, Tony allume la lumière de la petite lampe juste au-dessus et commence à ouvrir un tiroir.

**- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un bouton là-dessous qui ouvre une trappe ou qui déplace un mur ou carrément la maison.**

**- C'est ça Abby et Gibbs c'est le magicien d'Oz.**

**- Ne rigole pas avec ça Tony. Gibbs est doté de supers pouvoirs. Il est, il est, il est Gibbs.**

Tony referme le tiroir et en ouvre un autre.

**- Ca c'est une révélation.**

**- C'est vrai. Il vient dans mon labo au moment où j'ai trouvé un indice, il apparaît comme par magie derrière toi quand tu dis n'importe quoi.**

Tony relève la tête de son tiroir et se frotte l'arrière de sa tête où il reçoit les tapes de Gibbs.

-** Mouais, d'ailleurs c'est assez agaçant.**

**- Gibbs c'est . . .**

**- J'AI TROUVE !**

Abby se cogne la tête en entendant crier Tony. Elle sort de dessous l'établi et se relève toute excitée mais perd son sourire en voyant Tony lui montrer une carafe de Bourbon.

**- Son plus beau trésor.**

**- Tony ! Ce n'est pas sa réserve de Bourbon que je t'ai demandé de trouver. Tu n'es pas Jack Sparrow.**

**- C'est vrai. Les pirates boivent du rhum ma grande mais il faudra s'en contenter.**

**- Tony !**

**- Oh aller moussaillon. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne le saura jamais. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Gibbs c'est le mystère.**

Abby fait sa mine boudeuse et regarde sur l'établi. Elle récupère deux pots de verre et verse leur contenu de clous et de vis sur la table avant de les tendre à Tony, qu'il les remplit d'alcool avec un grand sourire.

-** Trinquons mini-gothique. A Gibbs et ses mystères mystérieusement mystérieux et qui resteront des mystères mystérieusement mystérieux pour nous.**

Abby retrouve le sourire et cogne son verre avec celui de Tony avant de les vider de leur breuvage ensemble. Aussitôt Tony les ressert.

Après quelques verres engloutis, plus les bières préablement bues, le duo se retrouve fatigué. Abby est à présent assise sur le tabouret et se tient la tête avec une main, le coude posé sur l'établi. Tony est toujours debout mais le bas des reins contre l'établi, les yeux clos.

**- Et ça c'est quoi . . . à ton avis ?**

Tony ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Abby qui lui montre un vilebrequin ancien.

**- Un tire-bouchon . . . sans doute.**

**- Waouh, . . . Et ça, ça sert à quoi?**

**- Se limer les ongles !**

**- C'est une grosse lime.**

**- C'est un boucheron ,. . . bûcheron.**

Tony se met à rire suivi d'Abby.

**- C'est toi qu'est rond.**

**- Complètement.**

**- Gibbs à vraiment des trucs bizarres dans sa . . . cave. Regarde il a même une pelle à . . . tarte.**

**- C'est un gourmand !**

**- Ce sont mes outils de travail pour le bois.**

Tony se redresse ainsi qu'Abby mais reste sur sa chaise, à l'entente de la voix de Gibbs provenant du haut des escaliers.

**- T'as vu ça Tony. . . je te l'avais dit. . . apparition divine. C'est un dieu. . . il n'est pas humain.**

Tony tourne la tête vers Abby et lui chuchote.

**- J'espère qu'il n'a pas les mêmes pou . . . pouvoir que Zeus, sinon on va avoir sa foudre.**

Abby et Tony retiennent un rire étouffé et Tony remet sa tête droite pour y voir deux yeux bleus face à lui. Gibbs avait descendu les escaliers et s'était posté devant lui.

**- Bonjour Patron . . . enfin plutôt bonne nuit Pardon, euh Patron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Chez moi ?**

**- Ah euh ouai. Bien l'opéra ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

Abby se lève en tanguant et décide de se rasseoir.

**- On cherche ton mystère mystérrr, mystérieusement, myst. Ça c'est bizarre Tony. Je n'arrive pas à le dire.**

Gibbs penche la tête sur le côté et voit sa bouteille de bourbon presque vide. Il secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur Tony.

**- C'était bon DiNozzo ?**

**- C'est pas ce que je préfère mais ça se boit.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Tony se penche vers l'oreille de Gibbs et lui chuchote.

**- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de rhum et plus de bière.**

Il se remet droit en lui faisant un clin d'œil avec un sourire. Gibbs hoche la tête de droite à gauche et baisse la tête en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant la chaussure délassée de Tony avec son pied ne touchant pas le sol.

Tony baisse la tête pour regarder ce que regarde Gibbs et la relève en même temps que Gibbs et lui lance son plus beau sourire de nouveau. Gibbs se contente de soupirer et se détourne de Tony et aide Abby à se lever en mettant son bras par-dessus ses épaules et son bras autour de la taille. Ils passent ensuite devant Tony.

**- Tu m'attends là et tu ne touches à rien.**

**- T'inquiètes je surveille mes mains.**

**- C'est ça, c'est ça !**

Abby et Gibbs montent doucement les marches sous le regard de Tony.

**- Gibbs ?**

**- Abby ?**

**- Tu nous en veux ?**

**- Ne le refaites pas.**

**- Ca veut dire oui.**

**- Mais non Abby, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit.**

**- Et Tony ?**

**- Même Tony.**

**- Ah tant mieux, dans ce cas, . . dans ce cas tu peux me le dire.**

**- Dire quoi ?**

**- Ton secret.**

**- J'ai pas de secret.**

**- Tes bateaux, comment tu fais pour les sortir ?**

**- Abby !**

Les deux disparaissent de la cave après avoir gravi les marches. Tony se met à avancer difficilement à son tour. Mais une fois vers l'escalier, il regarde la montée qui se dédouble à sa vision et se laisse glisser le long du mur.

Gibbs revient au bout de quelques minutes après avoir aidé Abby à se coucher dans son lit et s'arrête avant de descendre de nouveau les marches en voyant Tony assis au sol en bas de celles-ci, la tête en arrière posée contre le mur, les yeux clos, la bouche grande ouverte laissant passer des ronflements bruyants.

Il secoue la tête de nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec le sourire avant de redescendre les marches pour récupérer son agent.

* * *

><p><em>Bon ben voiloù. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, même moi je ne sais pas, si ce n'est que tout comme Abby, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi.<em>

_Euh reviews quand même ?_


End file.
